


Down The Dark Path

by xXxYouKnowNothingxXx (Seto_kun)



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seto_kun/pseuds/xXxYouKnowNothingxXx
Summary: Gold has been down a dark path before. He has tried his best to move on with his life. But every so often he looks back on what happened.
Relationships: Gold/Silver (Pokemon Adventures)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Down The Dark Path

Gold stayed in his room curled up on his bed. He didn't want to go outside, and he sure didn't want to talk to anyone. It wasn't easy to live out Gold's life at the moment. He was becoming a fine teen, one who fought and argued regularly. This wasn't exactly how he planned it to be. Gold promised himself that he would get better and not slip back into that dark path he once took...

"I just hate this." Gold said as he looked at Red. "Hmm...? You hate this? What's wrong?" Red asked. "I'm just lonely. I wish Silver didn't take off..." Gold said as he poked at his food. "Well, you have us silly." Red said with a small smile. "I just want Silver." Gold said as he stood up. "What are you doing?" Red asked. "Leaving." Gold said as he grabbed his bag and left.

Gold stared at his Pokegear. Silver hadn't answered any of his calls. It was stupid. How many times did a guy have to call Silver before he picked up? It was stupid. It was stupid. Silver wasn't going to answer. Gold sighed and curled up on his bed. It wasn't too bad. Not at all.

Silver heard his Pokegear ringing again. He looked at it and saw the number. It was Gold. How Silver regretted that he gave the Hatcher his number. Silver ignored Gold's call and walked on.

Gold didn't cry, he never cried. Crying was for people who didn't know what to do. Gold knew what to do. Gold turned on his radio and listen to DJ Mary sing. It wasn't easy to do. For once, it didn't help at all.

"I'm going out!" Gold shouted. "Out where?" Gold's mom asked. "Just around." Gold answered. "Around where exactly?" Gold's mom asked. "Just out! Goodbye!" Gold snapped as he went outside and slammed the door shut. It was annoying. So damn annoying. Why did his mom have to ask him questions about everything?!

Gold shoved his hands in his pockets. "I don't got anything with me." Gold mumbled. "So let me get this straight, you suggest that we all go out and eat and you have no money?" Crystal asked. "Man. You're such a dork." Emerald said. "OH BE QUIET SHORT STUFF!!" Gold shouted. "Be quiet Gold. We don't want to get kicked out." Blue said sharply.

Gold just didn't want to go home, not yet. It wasn't good enough. Not yet. Gold stared up at the sky. The stars were starting to come out now. "Man... I wish Silver was here..." Gold said softly. Right now, he'd do anything just to see the Exchanger. Gold sighed and closed his eyes. He wouldn't cry, he never cried. Crying was for people who were at their wits ends.

It was late when Gold ended up going home. Or early. Depending on how you looked at it. Gold walked into his house at 4 'o'clock am. His mother had been waiting for him. "Where were you?" She asked as she crossed her arms. Normally she wouldn't be so upset with Gold but no, this wasn't acceptable. "I was out. Why does it matter?" Gold asked as his eyes narrowed. "Go to your room right now!" She yelled. Gold didn't say anything and stormed up the stairs to his room. "YOU HATE ME!!" Gold screamed before slamming his door shut.

The music was on full blast. Gold didn't care. His mother had already complained about the volume and Gold had promptly turned it up. Listening to music usually helped, but it wasn't this time. Gold was pretty much at his wits ends. Gold glanced around before he decided to jump out the window to escape from his life...


End file.
